Mission Accomplished
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey in her Bella's uniform, skirt bunched up while g!p Beca fucks her from behind." A/N: I finished this like a month ago but wanted it Beta'd so here you go! A/N 2: This became WAY fluffier than intended.


Aubrey Posen was pissed. Beca had destroyed her chances of going back to ICCA finals to redeem herself after embarrassing herself last year. She had rung Beca out in front of the rest of the Belles after they had gotten off stage, but even after that and a three hour bus ride home, Aubrey was still fuming and wanted Beca to fully understand what she had done.

Instead of going back to the apartment with Chloe, the blonde made her way to Baker Hall to have it out with Beca. When the blonde reached her destination, she pounded on the door relentlessly. After a couple of seconds of knocking, the blonde heard a groan from within the room and footsteps making their way towards the door. Immediately after Beca opened the door and saw who it was, she attempted to close it again, but Aubrey was too quick and too strong and forced her way into the room. "We need to have a talk right now Beca Mitchell!"

Beca just rolled her eyes and muttered, "More like a shout."

Aubrey chose to ignore the brunette's comment and went right into her rant. "Beca, I know you don't give a shit about me or what happens to the Bellas and you were only here because your dad basically forced you. I know it's the last group you wanted to join, but when you did I thought you would at least have the decency to not intentionally try and screw things up and be content with being a pain in my ass. And at first that's what you were. Sure, it was infinitely annoying, but you didn't screw us up. Tonight you crossed a line. You took away the one and only thing in life that I've ever truly wanted: the chance to redeem myself after last year. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I still get facebook messages and tweets from people about that. All I wanted was a chance to go to Finals and maybe not win, but show the world that I can perform under pressure. And then you came along and screwed that up for me because we weren't doing things the Beca way.

Beca stood in shock after she took in everything Aubrey had just said to her. It was then that she realized that Aubrey was more than the controlling, blonde captain of the Bellas with an obsession with sticking to tradition, with feelings beyond annoyed and judging. It was in that instance that something clicked inside of Beca, she liked Aubrey. She had since the activities fair and couldn't help but express her feelings than by pressing the blonde's buttons. Before Beca knew it she was a few inches in front of Aubrey and pulling her in for a slowly kiss.

After a couple of seconds, Aubrey realized what was going on and broke the kiss. "What the Hell was that Beca? Are you still trying to fuck with my emotions even after everything I just told you?"

"No Aubrey, I'm kissing you because I like you and based on how you kissed me back, you feel the same way. Now shut up and let it happen."

Beca leaned in and kissed Aubrey again, this time with more passion behind it, all of the frustration they had felt towards each other all year was finally being let out in their heated battle for dominance. It didn't take long for hands to start wondering the other's bodies. As Beca's hand grabbed her breast, the blonde felt a poke at her thigh. "Beca what the Hell was that?"

Beca pulled away and blushed. "I guess Chloe never told you that I wasn't kidding when you were seeing my dick and not a 'toner'."

Aubrey's jaw dropped to Beca's jeans and her hands started to move of her own accord to the button and zipper and ripping them down Beca's legs along with her boxers. Aubrey was greeted to the site of the brunette's semi-hard dick. Wasting no time, the blonde pushed Beca onto her bed before climbing on top of the DJ and kissing her. By now, Beca was fully hard and ready to go. Instead of waiting around for Aubrey, Beca took things into own hands and flipped them over. "Aca-scuse me!? Who says you get to be on top?"

Aubrey attempted to flip their positions again, but Beca used her hidden strength to keep the blonde on the bed. "You've been in control all year. It's my turn to be in charge or I'm withholding."

Aubrey let out a frustrated huff of breath, "Fine."

Beca let a smirk pass her lips, "Good girl. Now get on your hands on knees. Only take your underwear off, leave your Bellas uniform on."

The brunette sad back on her heels while she waited for Aubrey to comply with the new position. When Aubrey was settled, Beca crawled forward and pushed the blonde's skirt up so it bunched around her waist, before running the head of her dick through Aubrey's folds using her arousal as lube. After she was satisfied with how aroused the blonde was. Beca wasted no time in entering Aubrey and setting a fast and rough pace. It didn't take long for Aubrey's walls to begin tightening around the brunette's dick. After a few more seconds Beca couldn't hold back her orgasm and came deep inside the blonde, moaning her lover's name. Beca's cum shooting through her pushed Aubrey into her own orgasm.

The blonde's walls clamped down so hard on Beca that it made movement impossible and catapulted her into another orgasm. When Aubrey's walls slowly loosened their death grip on Beca, she pulled out, groaning slightly and collapsed face first next to Aubrey.

"Fucking shit Bree," was all Beca was able to mumble.

Aubrey just smirked and moved to take her Bellas uniform off, when she removed the skirt she noticed a cum stain and smacked Beca's arm, "You got semen on my skirt you bitch!"

Beca just smirked over at Aubrey, "Mission Accomplished."


End file.
